The Shaolin Mountains (Roleplay Page)/Temple Arena - Rosie the Echidna vs Mars the Dire Wolf (One-vs-One)
Participants * Rosie the Echidna (as Rosie) * Saren the Dark Lynx (as Mars) Spectating characters must act within their own section, as to not interfere with the match. Spectators Temple Battle As the panda monks of the mountain gather near the outer edge of the arena, kneeling down in front of the temple entrance, they prepare to spectate the first-ever Temple Battle since people began to settle in the area. The first combatant, Rosie the Echidna steps near the center of the field, dressed in her favorite white headband, a black Taekwondo dobok with light-blue trim, with a black belt tied firmly around her waist, her feet bare of her green sneakers as per her uniform. The young was so pumped for her first real match with one of her fellow warriors of the mountain, hence she could barely contain her excitement. Light-hearted sparring matches were always fun but the real test came the more intense fights where both sides give it their all against all odds. There was no telling what her opponent would be capable of, though that only added to the level of excitement for the sakura echidna. She eagerly waits for her opponent to step up to the arena so they could start the match. A green wolf with a set of scars underneath his left eye and a weird lightning bolt tattoo on his forehead, I mean a tattoo on the forehead is already a very questionable fashion statement but whatever, anyways the wolf had Amber eyes and he seemed to be chewing on a stick; forgoing any kind of shirt in favor of just wearing brown pants with the belt hanging slightly loose and a pair of black and orange gloves with the colors separated in the middle by a lightning bolt in the middle.. In addition, he had white chest fur and his tail was two-toned green and blue.. Oddly enough he just examined Rosie.. all in all, his fur looked quite fluffy. Everyone looked in the wolf's direction when he got close, now noticing that the second fighter had finally arrived on the scene. Rosie was more eager than ever now to get things started now. "Glad you made it, friend!" Rosie cheerfully calls out to her opponent from the opposing side. "So, are you ready for a fight?" The wolf simply grinned softly in response, a downright eerie glow brimming in those amber orbs of his; of course he was ready for a fight, he hauled himself to this location ready for a fight. "Oh yes, I'm more than ready to fight~" Rosie couldn't help but to smirk from her opponent's eagerness. The young warrior cracks her knuckles, keeping her fierce, fiery gaze right on the wolf as she mentally pumps herself up for battle. She didn't want to waste anymore time! "In that case, I think we should just jump right in. Shall we?" Rosie responds, her spirit yearning for the heat of a fun scrap. However, even in the midst of her excitement, the echidna doesn't neglect to honor her opponent by performing a formal martial artist's bow, or rei, as a sign of respect. "My name is Rosie. I'm a martial artist, and as your opponent..." At that moment, Rosie forcefully stomps into her Taekwondo fighting stance with a hearty kiai, her aura suddenly flaring up in an intense spike before settling down in a cool, blue flame around her. "I'll do my best to give you an exciting challenge!! Get ready!" In response, Mars just gave Rosie a mildly ruthless grin, observing her stance quite methodically down to even the most minute twitches in her muscles. Though he himself never took a stance, possibly indicating that either he didn't take Rosie all that seriously or, more accurately, he doesn't have any formal training in martial arts.. Or one could completely disregard that; the only way for her to know for sure is to attack. "We can use all of our abilities, correct Rosie..?" The wolf asked, keeping his posture relaxed yet his guard still up. The echidna nods, approving his request. "Sure! Hit me with all you've got!" On the sidelines, the Panda Monks eyed both fighters observantly, noticing both of them were ready for battle. On that note, one of them called out: "Hajime!!" As 'Hajime' translated to 'Begin,' in Japanese, to cue to start the match was on! Rosie didn't waste anytime dashing forward for the first attack, moving at such velocity that the pink blur closes the gap between her and her opponent in less than a second. She starts her offensive assault with two fast straight punches to the face, using a speedy yet simple attack to test her opponent's defenses. To most, she probably would have appeared as a blur, however Mars was quite used to speedy engagements as he himself often made use of them, instinctively channeling electricity into his muscles to boost his reflex he happened to be able to see her punches coming towards him and reacted accordingly by sidestepping each punch; only making the bare minimum in terms of movement to avoid wasting any motion. In retaliation, however, he would take the opportunity to crouch slightly before attempting a swift jab towards her solar plexus with his left hand, all the while gathering electricity into a single point in his index finger. Now if his jab were successful he would take the opportunity to discharge a relatively small amount of his electricity into her system. Meeting up with her opponent's speed, Rosie quickly steps away from her opponent's electrified punch, waiting until the very last moment to evade, then comes back at Mars with a forceful side kick to his face, letting out a loud, spirited shout to exert her stored energy into her strike for a harder hit; a common martial arts tactic called a kiai. "Hyah!" Seeing as Mars never extended himself further than what he initially planned to, he took a brief moment to observe Rosie's movements when she evaded before crouching underneath her kick before kicking himself off the ground towards the leg she was using to balance herself while she kicked in the form of a tackle in order to knock Rosie off balance. Now if this attempt failed he would have at least managed to obtain a bit of distance from the Echidna; but if it succeeded he would release a relatively mild wave of electricity into her body at a low voltage. Rosie wasn't a slouch when it came to recovering out of her attacks so she was able to nimbly retreat into a backflip, the moment she noticed that her kick missed its mark. Barely putting herself out of her foe's reach and airborne, she curls up her body into a spin and rockets herself downwards at her foe to counter with a speeding homing attack to his back. Going by the sudden displacement of air that came with an object moving at high speeds, Mars chose to release a fraction of the stored up electricity currently held up in his fur in the form of a static barrier.. Now of course this barrier functioned quite like the bubble power ups in the old sonic games; so a hit from the homing attack would disrupt it, however such a hit would also result in Rosie receiving a few mild electrical burns should any of her flesh come into contact with it.. In addition it didn't cancel out the force, so she was at least able to score a clean blow against Mars which knocked him forward, sprawling on the ground with a snarl on his lips as he got up to stare at Rosie with a bit of a sneer on his lips. The echidna bounces off her opponent from the impact, with a few bit of crackling electricity around her curled-up body. Thankfully, being in a defensive ball form due to the homing attack helped her tank most of the damage from the barrier so she flips back to her feet, only having sustained minor damage. It was a bit too close for comfort, for a direct collision with all of that static could've been a bit more painful. As her opponent was practically growling at her, Rosie instead looks at Mars with playful smile, indicating she was enjoying the extra bit of challenge he was providing. She guessed that he probably wasn't too happy about taking that last hit so she snaps back to her stance, motioning the fingers of her leading hand towards herself to signal him to take the next strike. "You know.. You know.. You know..?" Mars' growling cut down to a halt as a confident smirk plastered across his face, one might be wondering why he went through the trouble of trying to attack her with electricity when clearly close range wasn't getting him anywhere.. However, he wanted to get a feel for her bioelectric field; and while his prior attempts weren't the best way to do it, that homing attack she performed did the trick when it connected with his electrical barrier. With that being said, he would save that for later as he charged at Rosie. This time going for her legs as he upped his speed dramatically, channeling electricity into his legs to increase the power behind his footfalls so he could propel himself to her in but a fraction of a second. This time he aimed a thrust for her lower midsection, relying on his claws to better aid in his attempt to run her through as if he were using the chidori from friggin Naruto. Category:Roleplays